The invention relates to shaving razors having a release button.
In recent years shaving razors with various numbers of blades have been proposed in the patent literature, as described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,586, which generally describes a type of design having a handle and a removable cartridge connected thereto, and commercialized as the three-bladed Mach III razor by The Gillette Company.